A Short About Stuff(three, actually)
by Andy1
Summary: Izzy, T.K., and Yolei...confused; Ken and Kari try to stop a fight between T.K. and Davis; Mimi's wishes come true, and more...in these three shorts: "Confusion", "Anger", and "Longing". Review for your favorite one.


Disclaimer: Remember, folks. Digimon02 is not mine. Oh, yeah. One more thing. Short 2: "Anger" takes place when Ken is not a bad guy anymore.

A Short about Stuff(three,actually)

by Andy and sister-editor, CrystalSablan

Short 1 "Confusion" :

It was a dark, stormy day. Most of the Digidestined were at Tai's apartment, in Tai's room, wallowing in their horrible confinement.

"Dammit. I hate the rain," Davis complained. "I was hoping to go out and play soccer today."

"I wanted to go to the park," Kari sighed.

"I was planning to do it," Yolei blurted out, unaware of what she had just said. If she was aware, she would've said "that", not "it".

"What did you say?" T.K. asked Yolei a tad bit excitedly. He didn't hear clearly what she had just said, but he knew it was something...interesting.

"Hmm?" she hummed, confused.

"Huh?" he asked, getting puzzled himself.

"Eh?" 

"Nothing. Never mind," T.K. shrugged it off.

"No, really. Shoot," she welcomed him.

"Nyo?"

"Ukyu?"

"Hey. You guys want to hear one of my theories?" Izzy asked, hoping to break the string of questions escaping from T.K. and Yolei. It worked.

"Okay," they said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Kari mumbled, not really caring.

"Okay, well..."

Silence.

"Well?"

"I FORGOOOOOT," he whined, tearing at his hair. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DANG, DARN..."

"Hey, it's okay," Kari exclaimed, trying to calm him down.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT WHAT MY THEORY WAS. IT WAS A GOOD THEORY. MY BEST THEORY EVER," he continued. "IT'S A THEORY..." "...but I think I'm right," he said, happy, and calm all of a sudden, before resuming inflicting himself with guilt. 

"Calm down. It's not the end of the world," T.K. and Yolei said, at the same time, in concerned voices. But Izzy kept up his ranting, which didn't really matter to them.

"Jinx. You can't talk anymore," T.K. said to Yolei.

"What?" she questioned him, not understanding his game.

"La?" he tapped. He forgot about the jinx.

"Neh?"

"Piyo?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," T.K. and Yolei's questions were drowned by Davis' screaming. "IZZY'S FAINTED, AND LOST CONSCIOUSNESS."

Short 2 "Anger" :

Shining brightly, the sun played its light over the majestic city of Tokyo. Under its light, T.K. and Davis strolled through the park.

"You know, T.K. Don't you think that Tokyo's a great place?" Davis inquired.

"Yeah. It's got everything," T.K. chirped enthusiastically.

T.K. then put his hands behind his head, and sighed, deeply, reveling in his own bliss, "Ahhh, all this light coming from the sun makes me think about Kari."

"All this light makes me want to drink Sprite. Let's go to the vending machines," Davis said in one of those this-is-so-strange-I-can't-believe-I'm-thinking-about-that ways.

"'Kay. I'm thirsty anyways."

At the vending machines, Davis and T.K. got themselves their bottle of soda. T.K. bought an orange Slice, and Davis ordered a Sprite.

"Man, I wish Kari was here," Davis commented thoughtfully.

"Me, too," T.K. whispered to himself in a pleasure-filled voice.

Davis heard him, and told him, "She's my girl, you know."

"Nah, thatsa buncha jabbedy jab," T.K. purred, before concluding, " She's my girl. My angel. And my light. And she always will be."

"NO SHE'S NOT," Davis suddenly snapped, making T.K. wince from his surprising outburst.

"YES, SHE IS," T.K. cried back. He was feeling strangely furious now. He put his soda down, and so did Davis.

"NO, SHE ISN'T. SHE'S MY GIRL."

"SHE'S MINE."

"MINE."

"MINE."

"Oh, yeah. Well, prove it," Davis dared him in a normal voice. Just a small amount of anger in it, though.

"Okay, well-"

"Upupupupup," he silenced him before he could prove that Kari was his girl. "I don't need your stupid proof. Because you'll never get her."

Then he began to sing, and dance, which pissed T.K. off big time. The whole park was turning into some kind of music video for a parody of Dream's "He Loves You Not".

"Remember T.K. She loves me. She loves you not. Hahahahahahahaha," he said in a loud, and musical voice, before singing, while jumping all over the place: 

No matter what you try

You're never gonna be her guy.

Your game's just all foul play.

She loves me.

She thinks you're gay.

"DAVIS, YOU...YOU...THAT DOES IT. I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" T.K. yelled in an angry voice that he had no control over.

"BRING IT ON, T.S.!" he yelled back, while pulling up his sleeves.

"THE NAME'S T.K., FREAK!" 

"WHATEVER!"

"GRRRRRRR..." they growled threateningly at each other. "GRRRRRR-"

"T.K. Davis. What are you doing?" someone asked them from behind. 

"Huh? What?" 

They turned around to see Kari, and Ken approaching them.

"Kari? Ken? What are you guys doing here?" Davis wondered aloud.

"Well, it was such a nice day that I decided to go out here with a friend. I couldn't find you guys at all. Cody and Yolei are in the hospital from a sudden case of malaria. Don't ask. I just about gave up. But then I found Ken sleeping on a lawn chair outside his house, so I went over and woke him up, and got him to come out here," she explained, happy with her good fortune.

"Uh, yeah. She woke me up. And then the sun blinded me," he muttered a little uncomfortably.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Kari repeated her question to them in a paraphrase.

"Uh...."

Something struck Kari as she looked at both of them, and a funny oh-no look crossed her face.

"Oh, no. You did it again. You did it again, didn't you? Oh my God," she said in a half-growl, half-exasperated voice, as she clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry, Kari. I'm sorry. It's just he was telling me that you were his girl, and I lost control. Because you're not," T.K. and Davis apologized at the same time, whining.

"Hey, what do you mean she's your girl. She's mine," T.K. tapped at Davis.

"No, she's mine," he clipped back.

"No, she's mine," T.K. growled quietly, as he pressed his finger into Davis' jacket.

Davis gasped, "Did you just poke me?"

"Oh my God. Oh my God..." Kari kept grumbling with her fists clenched.

"Uh, Davis? T.K.? Are you guys okay?" Ken asked, as he took a step forward.

"THAT'S IT I'M GONNA FLATTEN YOU!" Davis screamed, lunging at T.K. He let his fist go forward to deliver his mighty blow. But T.K. blocked it. 

And then the real fight began. There was punching, and kicking, and screaming. And Kari, and Ken were having one hell of a time trying to stop them. It was a scuffle. It was a tug-of-war-separate-those-two battle. It was...funny. 

"SHE'S MINE."

"MINE."

"Oh my God. Oh my God..."

"You two should really be ashamed of yourselves you know."

Short 3 "Longing" (a long short) :

Mimi sat on a huge loveseat, all alone in her beautiful mansion in New York. With her parents gone, she had the whole house to herself. Yet, she was depressed. Whoever thought someone could get lonely in such a fine house, complete with everything many people would want to have as their own.

Mimi lay down, and sighed a sigh of sadness, longing to be with her friends, in Japan. She seemed like she was on some other planet, a billion miles away from Earth. 

"Oh, what I'd do to spend an evening with Kari at the movies, or shop nonstop with Sora at the mall, or even have a nice conversation with Tai and the other guys," she whispered to herself.

She sighed again. She then wished to see the first person she could think of at that moment. "I wish Joe was here."

"HEY, MIMI!" someone yelled from behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mimi screamed, as she rolled off the loveseat, and grabbed a bronze knife from the knife displays on the wall. "STAY BACK, OR I'LL CUT YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

"Hey, it's okay, Mimi."

"Huh? What?" Mimi said before she finally saw clearly who it was.

"Joe?" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know." 

_Whoa, that was fast_, she thought, remembering her wish.

It took a while for Joe to understand that he was transported to New York by a single wish Mimi made. When he did, he was astonished.

"I can't believe it. That's insane," he gasped.

"Want a demonstration?" 

"Okay."

"Right. I just hope it works."

Mimi cleared her throat, and again wished for the first person she could think of to be there. "I wish Matt was here."

Silence. Then someone singing Michael Jackson's "Black or White" song.

"It doesn't really matter if you're black or whi-WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?"

"Hi, Matt," Mimi, and Joe greeted their rock star companion.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Matt screamed, and went into a panic, gesticulating all over the place. "OH, NO. DID YOU GUYS HEAR IT? IF YOU DID, I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT WASN'T ME. I HATE MICHAEL JACKSON! MICHAEL JACKSON'S GA- WAAAAHHHHHHHH, I'M SO EMBARRASSED. "

"Calm down, Matt," they said, trying to make him feel better.

When he did calm down, they explained the whole situation; why, and how he got there. 

"Oh, dude. That's freaky. If Jun knew how to do that, I'd be toast," Matt commented, his voice quavering.

Joe then got an idea, and a smile crossed his face. Matt caught it, and inquired, "What? What are you so happy about?"

Joe laughed, and said, "You'll see...

I wish Jun was here."

"WHAT? NO, JOE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," he cried piercingly.

Suddenly all was silent. And Matt was shuddering, thinking, _There's no way he can do that. Only Mimi can do that. It won't work. Oh, God. Please don't let it work._

A few seconds later, giggling was heard in the room they were standing in, and they turned around to find Jun standing in front of the fireplace with a flower in her hand.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, he loves me. Yaaaaaaaaaaayyy-WHAT THE HEEBIE JEEB...WHAT IN...JUMPIN' JEHOSAPHAT."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M IN HELL!" Matt started screaming again. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ENJOY TORTURING ME?"

"What the!? Matt!? MATT!!! OHHH, MAAAAATT!!!" Jun cried in a rapturous voice, as she put her arms around him. "Oh, I was so scared. I don't know what happened back there."

Mimi didn't like what she was seeing, so she decided to wish both of them back. "I wish Matt and Jun were back in Japan, and as far away from each other as they can possibly get."

The two disappeared.

Mimi turned to Joe, who was laughing hysterically, and grumbled, "That wasn't very nice."

"Sorry, Mimi," Joe apologized after he was finished laughing.

"It's okay. But, I tell you, that girl's got no shame."

Silence.

"Well, this has been very weird. I think I'll go home now," he said.

"Go ahead," she welcomed him to. Sadly, though.

Joe heard the sadness in her voice, and said, "You miss everyone, don't you."

She nodded.

He smiled.

"What? What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said, as he took her hand. "I wish Mimi, and I can go back to Japan, and that the old gang will be waiting for us there."

"WHAT!? NO, WAIT. MY MOM AND DAD ARE GOING TO HAVE A FIT-"

"Just wish to come back here when you're ready," he interrupted her complaints.

They disappeared, and, before they knew it, were in Japan, where all the Digidestined were waiting for them.

"Hi, everyone. Mimi's in the house," Joe said.

"YAAAAAYYY!!!" everyone cheered. Excepting Matt.

"Hey, what's wrong, Matt?" Tai asked Matt a little bit nervously; Matt didn't look too happy.

"Just stay out of my way," he growled, brandishing a club.

_Uh-oh_, Joe thought. 

"MATT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CLUB? YOU'RE GOING TO HURT SOMEONE," Sora cried, as she began to run toward him to stop him from doing whatever he was going to do with the club. But failed. Because Izzy got a hold of her.

"No, Sora. He doesn't seem to be in his right mind now. My theory is that he might clobber you with that thing," he stuttered. There was fear in his eyes. " 'Course it's just a theory. But I think I'm right."

Everyone noticed that Matt was walking towards Mimi and Joe, who were just as uncomfortable as everyone else. The only difference was that Joe was smiling.

"OH, NO. MATT'S GOING TO KILL MIMI," Yolei screamed.

Everyone screamed when Matt lunged at Joe.

"DIE, JOE. DIE!!!" he yelled, as he batted the air with the club, running towards him.

"OH, WAIT. HE'S GOING TO KILL JOE," Yolei screamed.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Matt went, as he swung the club at Joe, but missed.

Still smiling, Joe said, while dodging the club, "If you don't stop this behavior at once, I'm going to have to get a little serious."

Everyone was beyond shock now as they watched the violence ensue. They couldn't move to stop them.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT?" Matt shrieked furiously at him, still trying to get a good hit. All he could do was give him a few scratches in the arm.

"You'll see," he said slyly.

_Oh, no. He's going to wish Jun back_, Matt thought. _Luckily, I have the club._

"DIE, MATT. DIE!!!" Joe shouted, as he lunged at Matt.

Surprised that Joe wasn't about to wish Jun back, Matt tried to swing the club at him. Too late. Joe landed a perfect punch on Matt's face, making him let go of the club, and sending him to the ground(ooh, the dramatic irony).

"Heh, I've been watching a lot of DragonBall Z lately," Joe said. 

Everyone, except Matt, laughed at Joe's comment. Mimi smiled, as she whispered to herself, "Before I leave...

I wish Jun was here."

The End.

Note: Well, what did you think? This is another one of my one-night-put-everything-together wonders. With a twist. Big sister-editor did most of it. Well, what are you waiting for? Review for the whole thing, or just for your favorite short.


End file.
